Renewal is sought of support for the Summer Institute in Statistical Genetics, held annually at North Carolina State University. The Institute consists of a series of three-day modules that cover a range of topics in the general field of statistical genetics. In 2004, the modules will include Genetics for Statisticians, Probability and Statistical Inference, introduction to Genomic Science, Regression and Analysis of Variance, Population Genetic Data Analysis, Molecular Phylogenetics, Interpreting DNA Evidence, Association Mapping, Bioinformatics, Principles of Quantitative Genetics, Quantitative Trait Locus Mapping, Markov Chain Monte Carlo for Genetics, Microarray Analysis, Coalescent Theory, Genetics and Clinical Trials, Pedigree Data Analysis, Behavior Genetics. The 250 participants each year are drawn from across the USA and from many other countries. The 40 Instructors each year are drawn from North Carolina State University and from many other institutions. Support is requested for tuition and travel scholarships for student participants and for instructor stipends.